


Pretty Girl

by CrimsonShades



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Emotional Abuse, F/M, Mental Abuse, trigger warning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonShades/pseuds/CrimsonShades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Pretty girl is suffering</i>
  <br/>
  <i>while he confesses everything.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Pretty soon she'll figure out</i>
  <br/>
  <i>what his intentions were about.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> It's the way  
> that he makes you feel.  
> It's the way  
> that he kisses you.  
> It's the way  
> that he makes you fall in love.

Mabel was in sweater town.  
She had been there a lot.  
Feeling the darkness of her own clothing surround her, like walls of thick, warm fabric that kept all outside evil far away from her. All the sadness. All the pain. It was comforting.  
But when she closed her eyes, the memories came back.  
Images, as if imprinted into her retinas. Memories, unable to escape.  
She could hear her own helpless groans again, the whines and yelps, feel her tiny body shaking violently with each thrust inside it.  
Waves of pain and pleasure taking turns in rolling over her, making her lose control of every muscle, making her lose grip on her own thoughts, even.  
Her breathless screams, when he was going too fast or too hard again, threatening to tear her petite figure in half, her tiny body being unable to handle something as large yet.  
It stretched, but it hurt.  
Pain eventually became the dominant feeling. Always.  
Every time.  
Every time he held her down and thrusted into her. Whispering that he loved her, brushing over her lips, occasionally even letting her steal a single kiss to calm her down, wipe the tears she's shed, confess his undying love some more and then thrust especially hard and fill her abdomen with his essence.  
He then discarded her like a dirty piece of clothing and she felt so used.  
So filthy.  
But he said he loved her, so it had to be okay.  
Lovers did this.  
She wanted him to love her, too. If she said no, he would leave her.  
She couldn't be left again.  
The summer wasn't going to last forever.  
And Mabel didn't want to be alone.  
Every time his lips left hers, she felt oddly empty inside.  
Every time his arms weren't wrapped tightly around her, she felt abandoned.  
Every time she couldn't feel his warmth engulf her like a blanket, there was this heartbreaking sadness.  
But when he was... The world was okay. It was perfect, even. All colors seemed brighter when he was around, although the world he originated from was shades of grey.  
But he had come into her world, had gotten himself a body and come to her. _To her._  
Mabel didn't even notice the tears that were running down her face when she remembered the day he had first appeared. She was immediately taken in by the good-looking stranger. He was much older than her, but she didn't care. And to her surprise, neither did he.  
The kisses were fierce, warm and voracious. As if he just couldn't get enough of the taste of her lips.  
As it went on, his hands started wandering. She grabbed them and asked him to stop. She didn't feel ready yet.  
He smiled sweetly and assured her, he would wait.  
He waited three days, before pulling her close and littering her with kisses, sealing her lips with his every time she tried to voice protest, simply pushing her arms down when she raised them in an attempt of objection.  
The feelings he triggered in her were foreign and strange and she was soon too taken aback by them to even realize how far he was actually planning to go.  
When the pain made her snap out of it, it was already too late. She had been broken in and he had no intention of slowing in his vicious thrusts, despite her screaming and begging and cries.  
He finished and left her writhing in pain.  
He touched her gently and promised that he loved her.  
And she held on to that promise since then.  
She was in love, hopelessly lost.  
She knew that she couldn't forget him. She couldn't even hope to. He would always be in her heart, in her head. In her dreams.  
Even when they were separated, he was always there. When she slept, he joined her in her dreams and enjoyed himself all over again, made her scream and keen and ache her back, her legs spread, her cheeks reddened, pain radiating from her crotch into her entire body and just when she thought she couldn't handle it any more, he either finished or slowed down or did something that drew moans from deep inside her, made her hips instinctively rock into the movements, try and take him in even deeper, just when he hit the sweet spot that made her toes curl and her mind fade to white.  
Dipper was of course worried about her. He told her to break up on the monster that did such horrible things to hear, clawing down her back or leaving bite marks and hand prints all over her frail body. But she shook her head and decided not to listen to him. She blocked him out.  
Hid inside her sweater until the pain subsided.  
She knew he was lying through his teeth, without batting an eye.  
She had overheard Dipper talking to him, questioning his motives. The demon frankly admitted that he was only playing her heartstrings to get a good grip on Dipper. He wanted the book. Then he would immediately stop toying with the little Shooting Star, he had said.  
Mabel could feel her heart break.  
It hurt.  
When he later joined her, obviously unaware of her knowing, he filled her with more sweet lies, drawled endless strings of lovely nothings into her ears until she spread her legs and bit her lips until he was finished.  
The edges of her broken heart were grinding together painfully with each thrust that her tiny body had to endure.  
But she told herself that he had been lying to Dipper. That he loved her. Truly loved her.  
It knocked at the door.  
Mabel realized she had been rocking and letting out a steady stream of whimpers. She slowly pulled the sweater down again, not quite ready to face the cruel, cold world out there again.  
Dipper had offered the demon the book, offered him everything. He would have gladly given his life for his sister, but the monster with the mask of a man had been lying. Greedily taking everything whilst keeping what he already had.  
Mabel's fate was sealed.  
She was in Bill's possession.  
He was never gonna let her go.  
She knew.  
He knew.  
She could tell by his smile when he was standing in the door.  
Smug and self-confident.  
He took her into his arms, his lips encompassed hers and Mabel felt like melting. In these short-lived moments, she could almost believe his lies.  
Almost.  
But it didn't last too long and just a few minutes later, her yelps echoed through the room again.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's what you get for falling again,  
> you can never get him out of your head.


End file.
